


Letter to Paris

by Janey_Cakes413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Assasins Creed AU, F/M, Jane and Dirk are from Paris, Jane is Native American, Letters, Not really a story i suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:26:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janey_Cakes413/pseuds/Janey_Cakes413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, this is my first post. These are basically letters to Dirk from Jane. It's based off an Assassin's Creed AU roleplay I am doing and I just really wanted to write these even if the rp doesn't go down the path. Might not be perfect, but it's hard to catch things to edit on my phone. Thanks for reading though :B</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter to Paris

Dirk, 

I have decided that it's in the best interest that I leave for America, it pains me to go, truly, but I need to go where I will be of the most use. From what I have heard is that the Native people are being forced from sacred lands, so I have let it be known now that I will use my training to try and help my mother's people. I am so sorry for this. I hope you understand why I am leaving. We might see eachother again some day.

Au Revoir,  
Janet Crocker.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


Dirk,  
I understand that you are upset over my sudden departure, but I finally arrived in America. It is a bustling place and everyone moves around as if any moment could be the last so they must enjoy it while they can, this reminds me of you. Everything isn't great though. I am in a small port town in South Carolina, I am going to search for my mother's tribe and hope that I can somehow help them. I miss you and Niev, let me know how you are getting along without me. And give sword my best, I hope that he is doing well make sure to tell him that I will press flowers and try to send a book full of them for his and Niev's mother. I will try to send you a letter after I find my mother's tribe.

Au Revoir,

Janet C.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you like it let me know, if you don't also let me know. I accept constructive criticism only, I am afraid. If you want you can send a message to me on my tumblr Mimziemakarahonkhonk.tumblr.com . This is just the first two of the letters so let me know what you think and I might post the rest. At the end there will be a little summary of everything.


End file.
